A Child's Innocence
by So-So-Spacecase
Summary: Bolin gets a rude awakening from a little story from Korra and Tahno's son. Rated T for two swear words, and sexual implications. Bolin-centric, implied Tahnorra/Tahorra.


It was a lazy afternoon, and Bolin was stuck babysitting Korra and Tahno's child, Aluk, _again. _It's not that he didn't mind. After a while, it was like he and Aluk were brothers. Or distantly related cousins. In either sense, they were very close, to a point where Aluk began calling Bolin "Uncle."

But the fact that Bolin had to babysit Aluk at least twice a week was starting to get on his nerves. Sure, he understood that Korra had Avatar duties, which was never a small problem, but she had enough free time, right? And Tahno, he wasn't doing anything. Ever since he got his bending taking away, he was only a shell of his former self, currently working the police force as an investigator. However, since the whole Equalist versus Bender fiasco died out long before Aluk was born, what was there to investigate?

Bolin sighed, and hefted Aluk more steadily upon his shoulders, so that the little boy wouldn't fall off. The last thing he needed was Korra and Tahno whooping the shit out of him for dropping their son on the ground.

Said boy was content with his perch, making him feel taller. Aluk was a nonstop chatterbox, happily spouting out stories while gripping Bolin's ears to make sure they wouldn't go flying off somewhere. After a few of Aluk's nonsense stories, Bolin wished they did.

"Mommy and Daddy like to wrestle," Aluk then said, starting up one of his new stories.

"Is that so?" Bolin said. He smiled, remembering the gold old days when he and Korra used to wrestle during pro-bending training. If he remembered correctly, he was usually the one losing.

"Oh yeah!" Aluk chirped happily. "Although I think Mommy isn't that good at it, because Daddy always says he's giving her 'lessons.'"

At this, Bolin had to freeze, flashing back to his pseudo-date with Korra at Narook's. It was where Korra got her first real taste of Tahno that wasn't from a newspaper or tabloid. He had mentioned something about "private lessons," but naïve as Bolin was back then, he was positive it had more... sexual undertones.

Besides, even if they were just "lessons," he'd expect Korra to kick Tahno's ass at wrestling. If she could take down a hunk of rock like Bolin, then she could beat a twig like Tahno.

"Have you ever seen their lessons?" Bolin asked innocently.

"No," Aluk said, looking a bit disappointed. "They always tell me to take a nap before they do."

"Then how do you know they're doing it?"

"Because they're very loud," Aluk explained. "I think Daddy always beats Mommy at wrestling because she screams and moans a lot. And then when they're done, they're all sweaty and red, and Daddy will ask Mom if she learned her lesson."

Bolin could not find any words to say, and he was ashamed to admit that heavy crimson blush was starting to spread across his face. While Aluk's innocence to the subject was quite funny, Bolin could not find the will to laugh, seeing as a certain picture of Tahno and Korra had forever imprinted itself into his mind just then.

But Aluk didn't stop there. "And I think they wrestle naked too. One time, I knocked on their door because I wanted some lychee juice, and Mommy came out with only her robe on."

"That's... a great story, Aluk," Bolin managed to sputter out. "But... I don't think you should be telling it."

Aluk cocked his head. "Why?"

"Well, because... I think your parents don't want anyone to know about their lessons. They don't want you to know either."

"Oh," Aluk said dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright," Bolin said. "Just never mention it again. Ever."

All was silent for a while, before Aluk spoke up again. "Have you and Mommy ever wrestled?"

Bolin turned a bright red. "Not in the way your parents do, buddy."

* * *

**Heehee, YES. Tahnorra spawn. And a very befuddled Bolin. Ain't it just amazing? I REGRET ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.**

**(btw, I imagine Aluk to be about four or five in this)**


End file.
